Electrochemical cells having a pair of electrodes separated by an electrolyte have been used to measure the concentration of gasses by applying a direct current voltage between the electrodes and measuring the current generated by the cell when gas is passed over one of its electrodes. Unfortunately, however, when the current flows through the inherent resistance of the electrodes and their associated wiring as well as the resistance of the electrolyte it produces voltage drops that can prevent the attainment of an accurate reading.